


De Exorcismis et Supplicationibus Quibusdam

by Endewald



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Roman Catholicism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endewald/pseuds/Endewald
Summary: Офицер Геральт Ривский всю жизнь видит то, чего он видеть не должен.Преподобный отец Эмиель Регис всю жизнь занимается тем, что делать не предназначен.Демоны... Ну, демонов вообще здесь быть не должно, верно?Но иногда все пересекается в одной точке.





	De Exorcismis et Supplicationibus Quibusdam

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть тотал!АУ. Ну, то есть, вообще. Персонажи остались на месте, хотя некоторые и слегка пострадали от жизненных перипетий, уготованных им судьбой.  
> Если что, вы предупреждены.

Геральт не помнил, когда это началось впервые — может быть, оно просто было с ним всегда. Поначалу он даже не знал, что с ним что-то не так. Никто, разумеется, не знал — дети часто выдумывают, что видят то, чего не существует. И, кроме того, когда ты живешь в приюте, мало кому есть дело до тебя и твоих воображаемых друзей.  
Но вот в чем дело, Геральт становился старше, а Они не исчезали.  
Они всегда были рядом. Следили за тобой из-за плеча, смотрели по ночам, как ты спишь, неслышной тенью перебегали дорогу прямо перед твоим носом, шептали в ухо.  
Они улыбались.  
Когда Геральту было шесть, он был уверен, что это совершенно нормально, и именно поэтому его отдали в психиатрическую лечебницу. Больше Геральт такой ошибки не совершал, тем более что Они никуда не исчезли — ни после лекарств, от которых стены начинали качаться и идти цветными волнами, а внутренности сворачивались в тугой клубок, ни после терапии, где ему задавали бесконечное множество одних и тех же нелепых вопросов, ни после дней и недель, проведенных в смирительной рубашке, с одним-единственным желанием — вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку, желательно, самому себе.  
Со временем Геральт просто научился их игнорировать. Он не смотрел в угол, где висела лохматая черная тень, и ни один мускул на его лице не дергался, когда невидимая рука крепко сжимала его плечо. Он не слушал, когда они называли его выродком, сатанистским ублюдком, братом, и не обращал внимания, когда они улыбались и желали ему доброго дня. Он не вздрагивал, когда ему начинали вопить на ухо. Он больше не отводил взгляда, когда видел, как многосуставчатый, какой-то угловатый червь обвивает его соседа по палате и сует длинный черный язык ему в ухо.  
Геральт видел, но не смотрел.  
В четырнадцать лет, когда он в полной мере овладел не только искусством не обращать внимания на Них, но и искусством спускать в унитаз таблетки, от которых ему почему-то становилось во много раз хуже, Геральт смог покинуть стены госпиталя для душевнобольных имени святого Джуда.  
Они, конечно, не исчезли, но и вреда никакого не причиняли, к тому же, что Геральт так мастерски Их игнорировал, что со временем к нему потеряли практически всякий интерес.  
Главное, что хорошо усвоил Геральт: он не должен даже смотреть в Их сторону, и тогда Они его не тронут, и он не должен никому о Них говорить, и тогда его не тронут все остальные.  
И так и было.  
Конечно, не смотреть проще всего, когда смотреть тебе некуда. Геральт избегал мест, где Их было больше всего, переходил на другую сторону дороги, выбирал другой маршрут — если, разумеется, находил для всего этого приличный повод. Нельзя было больше позволить Им управлять его жизнью. Что с того, что ты видишь галлюцинации, галлюцинации устойчивые, настырные и ничем не излечивающиеся? Галлюцинации не имеют над тобой власть, пока ты знаешь, что на самом деле их не существует. Галлюцинации могут сколько угодно говорить с тобой, но ты не слушаешь.  
Геральт никогда не слушал.  
Предсказать, где Их не будет, всегда было тяжело. В церквях обычно Их было меньше, хотя некоторые почему-то влекли Их к себе, как свет влечет мошкару. В криминальных районах Их можно было встретить на каждом углу — хотя некоторые из этих углов были удивительным образом свободны. В центре города, чистом, опрятном и очень нормальном, Они отчего-то ходили толпами. Некоторые из Них стояли за спиной у людей, говорили им что-то, склонившись через плечо, некоторые — срастались с ними телами, полупрозрачной, еле заметной тенью колыхаясь в воздухе. Иногда Геральту казалось, что тут есть какая-то связь, какой-то четко выстраивающийся алгоритм, но он тут же отбрасывал эти мысли. Нельзя считать себя здоровым человеком и пытаться найти связь между миром реальным и миром воображаемым, даже если эти два мира в его мозгу каким-то непостижимым образом сливаются в один.  
Но, в общем и целом, так или иначе, все это в конечном итоге привело к тому, что Геральт стал завсегдатаем церкви святого Исидора. Христианином Геральт, конечно, никогда не был — лично он полагал, что если Ветхозаветный бог и существует, то он уникально хреново спланировал весь свой проект по созданию жизни. Не был он и верующим любого другого толка — честно говоря, ко всей этой истории с мистерией человеческого происхождения Геральт относился крайне равнодушно. По его мнению, лучшее, что могут сделать любые высшие силы — это оставить, наконец, всех в покое.  
Просто место это было удивительно тихим, а местный священник особой неприязни у него не вызывал, и даже его проповеди Геральт раздражающими не находил. Нельзя, правда, было сказать, что он в них вслушивался — просто сидел себе в заднем ряду и наслаждался отсутствием каких бы то ни было вымышленных сущностей в поле зрения. Несколько раз он ловил на себе внимательный взгляд пастора, но Геральт каждый раз отводил глаза в сторону, и у того, к счастью, хватало такта не пытаться завести знакомство.  
Именно поэтому сейчас Геральт чувствовал себя немного глупо. В конце концов, он оказался в баре лицом к лицу с пастором, проповеди которого он исправно посещал на протяжении полугода, но ни разу не утруждался послушать их от начала до конца, или хотя бы сказать «спасибо, было крайне интересно», или там, для начала, произнести вместе со всеми классическое «аминь». Лицом к лицу с пастором, который вежливо ему улыбнулся и слегка приподнял брови.  
Лицом к лицу с пастором, которого окружала восхитительная зона неприкосновенности.  
Геральт не смотрел на Них и никогда не показывал, что Они вообще существуют. Это было правило.  
Правило, которое он определенно нарушил.  
Потому что Они расступились, сползлись по углам, наблюдая за священником исподлобья и шепча ругательства. Многоногая хитинистая тварь, вцепившаяся в загривок бледного, изможденного на вид мужчины, сидевшего за стойкой рядом с пастором, подергивалась и словно бы пыталась оттащить его в сторону. Мужчина то и дело морщился, словно от мигрени, и, в конце концов, не выдержал, залпом допил стакан, бросил на стойку несколько купюр и спешно вышел на улицу. Пастор проводил его долгим взглядом, и Геральт, хоть убей, не мог понять, почему лицо у него при этом такое скорбное.  
Потом пастор поднял на Геральта глаза, и вот тогда он вежливо улыбнулся и слегка приподнял брови, а Геральт оказался в глупом положении.  
Выхода у него особенно и не было.  
— Я думал, священники не пьют, — неловко сказал он, садясь на освободившийся стул.  
— На этот счет есть разные мнения, — сообщил пастор, чьего имени Геральт, к стыду своему, не помнил. — В общем и целом, возбраняется неуемное пристрастие к алкогольным напиткам. Впрочем, следует заметить, что я-то пью чай.  
До этого момента Геральт был уверен, что пастор витиевато выражается исключительно для того, чтобы сделать свои проповеди более возвышенными. Однако же, теперь выходило, что либо он все еще говорил заранее заготовленными на все случаи жизни фразами, либо и в жизни был тем еще занудой.  
— И зачем в таком случае приходить в бар? — озадаченно спросил Геральт.  
— А зачем приходить в церковь, если богословие вас определенно не занимает?  
Геральт поискал на его лице следы укора или недовольства, но пастор только мягко улыбался, а в глазах у него читался искренний интерес, и от этого Геральт почему-то почувствовал себя только глупее.  
— Мне там нравится, — пожал он плечами. — Спокойное место. Если так делать нельзя, то…  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — поспешно уверил пастор. — Я только рад, если могу принести успокоение даже людям неверующим.  
Геральт уставился в свой стакан. Пастор задумчиво рассматривал людей — вот кто явно не чувствовал никакой неловкости от сложившейся ситуации.  
— Геральт Ривский, — наконец, решил представиться Геральт. — Вера меня действительно не интересует, но ваша церковь мне нравится.  
— Геральт? — переспросил пастор.  
— Вообще-то Джеральд, — Геральт почему-то неожиданно принялся рассказывать то, о чем он обычно не говорил, особенно, в первые три минуты знакомства — если не считать полугода старательного одностороннего не-слушания. — Подростком я жил в групповом доме, в приемной семье. Мой приемный отец, Весемир, он поляк. Вечно переиначивал мое имя на свой этот славянский лад. Мне тогда очень нравилось, как это необычно звучит, так что я так и оставил.  
Пастор протянул ему длинную узкую ладонь.  
— Эмиель Регис.  
— Эмиель? — слегка поддразнил Геральт, пожимая его руку.  
— О, моя история не такая захватывающая. Меня просто так назвали родители, ну я и решил, что им виднее.  
Геральт почему-то улыбнулся.  
— Итак, отец Эмиель…  
— Отец Регис. Можно просто Регис. В этом вопросе я делаю поблажки для людей иных конфессий.  
— Я рассказал, что я делаю в вашей церкви, но вы так и не сказали, что делаете в баре.  
Регис тщательно помешал в чашке ложкой, и только потом ответил.  
— Разве можно найти другое место, где стольким людям одновременно будет необходима помощь священника? — спросил он с печальной улыбкой. Геральт огляделся. Они следили за ним жадными глазами.  
— ЮАР? — предположил Геральт.  
— Вы рушите мои риторические вопросы своими рассудительными ответами, — покачал головой отец Регис. — Хорошо. По правде говоря, мне просто интересно наблюдать за людьми.  
— Счастливым вы не выглядите.  
— Потому я и сказал именно что «интересно», а не, скажем, «доставляет удовольствие».  
— Звучит как-то излишне антропологически, — заметил Геральт. — Как-то не очень по-христиански.  
— «Если человек любит задавать вопросы — это его лучшее качество», — с отстраненным видом процитировал отец Регис. — Ибн Габриол, полагаю, знал толк в подобных вещах.  
Геральт понятия не имел ни о том, кто такой ибн Габриол, ни о том, почему он должен знать что-то особенное об удовлетворении любопытства, но, очевидно, на поприще богословия со священником тягаться было нельзя.  
Он кивнул, молча допил свой виски и встал.  
— Так, значит… Вы не против присутствия на ваших проповедях атеиста, преподобный?  
— Совсем нет.  
Вышли они вместе. Геральт, скосив глаза, внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Они расползаются прочь, раздраженно шипя, словно бы отец Регис действительно мог излучать какой-то невидимый божественный свет, сокрушающий тела врагов его, аминь.  
Окончательно плюнув на все правила, Геральт долго смотрел ему в спину: темный высокий силуэт на фоне оранжевого заката, медленно растворяющийся в сгущающихся сумерках.  
И когда отец Регис, прежде чем продолжить свой путь, совершенно очевидно переступил через огромную, поросшую костяными шипами змею, Геральт вздрогнул.  
— Интересно, — проскрипел потусторонний голос рядом с его ухом. — Любопытно, не правда ли?  
Против воли Геральт медленно повернул голову, ощущая, как его щеку обдает зловонным смрадом. Некоторое время он смотрел прямо в пустые мертвые глаза, а затем повернулся и быстрым шагом пошел прочь, стараясь не сбиваться на бег.  
Он нарушил первое правило.  
Геральт знал, что теперь он за это поплатится.

Несколько дней Геральт восстанавливал душевное спокойствие. На работе он выторговал двухдневный отгул, который провел, запершись в квартире и уговаривая себя, что ничего особенного не происходит.  
Очевидно, он просто ослабил внимание. Потерял хватку. Отвлекся на сиятельный образ преподобного отца — может быть, этот человек просто ему подсознательно нравился, а может, тут дело в культурном наследии, которое говорит даже самым неверующим из нас: священники противостоят злу. Вот почему рядом с ним не было Их. Отец Регис не следил взглядом за Ними — он просто смотрел в ту же сторону, но на вещи реальные и настоящие. Отец Регис не переступал ни через каких костяных змей — может, там просто была лужа или выбоина в дороге. Нелепо думать как-нибудь иначе, и он, Геральт, конечно же, и не собирается думать никак иначе.  
На работу Геральт вышел уже полностью собранным, спокойным и уравновешенным.  
— Неужели до тебя так ничего и не дошло? — пропел голос над его головой, но Геральт даже не вздрогнул. — Бедный, бедный, глупый, бестолковый, ненужный Геральт. Так самозабвенно закапываешь себя…  
Прохладные руки легли на его шею.  
— О, наблюдать за твоими мучениями — истинное счастье, — шепнул тихий голос ему в ухо.  
Геральт вытер мокрые ладони о жилет и вышел в прохладную ночь, оставив потустороннее хихиканье за спиной.  
Церкви святого Исидора, тем не менее, Геральт какое-то время избегал — беспокоился, что встреча с отцом Регисом может снова сбить его с толку. Через неделю он обнаружил, что скучает, хотя не мог точно сказать, по чему именно он скучает — уж точно не по жесткой скамье, абсолютно неинтересным ему проповедям или каким-то излишне благостным прихожанам.  
Еще через неделю он все-таки решился вернуться. Они снова молчали — только иногда перешептывались и указывали на него насмешливыми взглядами.  
Нельзя было позволить Им управлять его жизнью. Геральт ходил туда, куда хотел и когда хотел, потому что он знал — Их не существует. Он просто на несколько секунд забыл об этом, и это было его ошибкой. Больше он не забудет.  
Церковь встретила его тишиной и спокойствием места, свободного от навязчивых иллюзий.  
Из чистой вежливости и какого-то абсолютно нелогичного чувства вины перед отцом Регисом за то, что он не появлялся так долго, Геральт даже попробовал выслушать проповедь от начала до конца. Он, разумеется, совершенно не собирался засыпать, но ночная смена выдалась тяжелой, воздух в церкви был теплым и пах чем-то неуловимо травяным, а голос у отца Региса был таким успокаивающим, что Геральт все-таки заснул.  
Проснулся он только от вежливого покашливания. Геральт поспешно открыл глаза, выпрямился и попробовал сделать вид, что совсем не спал, но быстро бросил это гиблое, абсолютно бесперспективное занятие, тем более что возвышающийся над ним отец Регис с сочувственным видом протянул ему чашку кофе и сел рядом.  
— Спасибо, — неловко пробормотал Геральт и отпил крепкого кофе.  
— Я думал, вы уже потеряли интерес к церковной архитектуре, — заметил отец Регис, с задумчивым видом рассматривая высокий сводчатый потолок. — Но как вижу, стремление приобщиться к богу в вас все-таки не угасло.  
— Мне очень стыдно, — повинился Геральт. — Я не планировал спать посреди проповеди.  
Отец Регис расстроен явно не был.  
— Мне нравится считать, что вас зачаровал мой приятный голос, а не общая унылость повествования, — только и сказал он. Голос, в общем-то, у проповедника и правда был приятный — очень спокойный, абсолютно невозмутимый баритон человека, привыкшего много вещать с трибуны. — К тому же, вид у вас утомленный. Прошу прощения, что задаю этот вопрос, Геральт. Вам же есть, где ночевать?  
— Что? Да, да, конечно. Я был в патруле, — Геральт расстегнул кожаную куртку, чтобы показать полицейский жетон, прикрепленный к жилету. — Офицер полиции.  
— Защищаете людей, значит.  
— Пока не то что бы. Я всего пару лет работаю. Предполагается, что я просто слежу за тем, чтобы все было спокойно.  
— И как? Все спокойно?  
— Когда как, — пожал плечами Геральт. — Сегодня не очень. Две попытки ограбления и три разбойных нападения.  
Отец Регис склонил голову к левому плечу.  
— Где? — заинтересованно спросил он. Геральт абсолютно не понял, зачем ему может понадобиться подобная информация, но закрытой она не была, так что спорить он не стал. Может быть, священникам строго необходимо навещать места преступлений и окроплять их святой водой, или еще что.  
— Камберленд-гейт, — удивленно ответил он. Отец Регис поморщился.  
— Благодарю.  
— Это что, вам о чем-то говорит?  
— Скорее всего, нет, — ответил отец Регис, тем самым вызвав только больше вопросов.  
— Если вы что-то знаете о каких-либо преступлениях…  
— Если бы я что-то знал о каких бы то ни было преступлениях, то, скорее всего, не имел бы никакого права об этом рассказывать, — оборвал его отец Регис. — Что, я думаю, вам прекрасно известно, поскольку с точки зрения законодательной я, как и любой другой священник, обладаю полным свидетельским иммунитетом. Впрочем, я никакими подобными сведениями не обладаю. Простая… Любознательность.  
Геральт ему, разумеется, не поверил, и настроение у него испортилось.  
— Ну хорошо, — холодно сказал он. — Спасибо за кофе, мне пора идти.  
— Я не намеревался вас обидеть, — виновато сказал отец Регис.  
— Знаете, я думаю, вы неплохо устроились, — заметил Геральт, вручая ему пустую чашку.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Со всеми этими сведениями, которые вы имеете право утаить, если они получены на исповеди. Просто говорю, это как-то несправедливо. Если к вам придет серийный убийца и скажет, что убил пятерых человек и завтра намеревается убить шестого, вы пойдете в полицию?  
— Я обязан соблюдать тайну исповеди, — смиренно ответил отец Регис.  
— То есть, нет?  
— Полагаю, что так.  
— И как вам живется с тем, что таким образом вы становитесь соучастником убийства?  
— Предположим, у вас есть преступник, о котором вы абсолютно точно знаете, что именно он убил, скажем, шестерых человек. Предположим, его оправдывают из-за проволочек в судебном процессе и недостаточного количества фактических улик. Вы застрелите этого человека?  
— Что? Конечно, нет!  
— И как вам живется с тем, что таким образом вы не предотвращаете грядущие неминуемые смерти?  
— Это совсем другое.  
— Да? Я большой разницы не вижу. И то и другое — ситуации абсолютно гипотетические. И то и другое — ситуации, в которых кажущийся морально оправданным выбор является выбором неправильным и правилами запрещенным. Просто вы свои правила считаете верными, а мои — нет.  
Геральт заскрипел зубами.  
— Мне пора, — повторил он и, кипя от неизвестно откуда взявшейся злости, вышел в дверь.  
Отец Регис что-то скрывал, вот в чем дело, размышлял Геральт минут через пять, когда чуть поостыл. Вот почему это так выводит его из себя. Отец Регис что-то скрывал, и пытался прикрыть это дешевой софистикой.  
Геральт всегда ненавидел и первое, и второе.

Честно говоря, злиться Геральт перестал довольно быстро — он вообще всегда был человеком скорее вспыльчивым, чем способным долго лелеять обиду, к тому же, такую пустяковую, как несовпадение моральных ориентиров. Но в церковь он все равно возвращаться пока не планировал — в основном потому, что он не имел понятия, как это делается после того, как ты ни с того ни с сего поругался с приходским священником, который дружелюбно напоил тебя кофе. Потому что ты уснул прямо посреди его проповеди.  
Друзей у Геральта было немного, знакомых — тоже. По большей части он просто избегал общения с людьми, поскольку всегда опасался, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь заподозрит, увидит что-то странное, заметит, как иногда он поворачивает голову на зов, только потом осознавая, что в реальности его никогда не звучало, как он иногда машинально следит глазами за колыхающимися на самой грани видимости тенями. В общем, с социальными контактами у Геральта не ладилось, а потому он не знал, что принято делать в таких ситуациях. Извиниться? Разве это не будет слишком навязчиво? Они почти незнакомы. Сделать вид, что ничего не было? Разве это не будет слишком невежливо? Завести непринужденный разговор? Разве это не будет слишком глупо?  
В общем, Геральт предпочитал занимать утра тем, что читал, и старался не думать о том, что в последнее время все у него выходило слишком уж бестолково. Старался он и не думать о странном поведении отца Региса.  
Почему священник интересуется пустяковыми преступлениями, совершенными на другом конце города?  
Ерунда какая-то. Возможно, он просто и впрямь излишне любопытен, и никакого заговора и вообще хоть сколько-нибудь достойной внимания истории здесь нет.  
С этими мыслями Геральт Ривский, ночной патруль округа Вестминстер, в очередной раз лицом к лицу столкнулся с преподобным отцом Эмиелем Регисом в месте, где его никак нельзя было ожидать.  
Не говоря уже о том, что было два часа ночи.  
— Вы тут что делаете? — ошалело спросил Геральт. Отец Регис перевел на него обеспокоенный взгляд.  
— Гуляю, — невозмутимо ответил он. Его белая рубашка сияла в ночной темноте, словно освещенная невидимым прожектором. Несмотря на осеннюю прохладу, ничего теплее священнической жилетки с воротником-стойкой на нем отчего-то не было.  
Геральт сложил руки на груди, чувствуя, что вновь начинает закипать.  
— Знаете, вы ведете себя крайне подозрительно, преподобный отец.  
— Регис, — рассеянно ответил отец Регис. Он смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча.  
— Да все равно. Вы не хотите рассказать мне, что происходит?  
— Не уверен, что могу, — виновато сказал отец Регис. Геральт сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Куда вы смотрите?  
— Да никуда.  
Геральт оглянулся, но не увидел ничего необычного.  
Ничего, кроме Нее. Огромной жирной твари, возвышавшейся над ними на тонких, покрытых хитином лапах. Она посмотрела на Геральта в ответ и широко улыбнулась — сразу всеми тремя ртами, раскрывшимися на ее грудной клетке, словно кровоточащие порезы.  
Если, конечно, порезы могли бы обладать таким количеством острых зубов.  
— Там ничего нет, — холодно сказал Геральт, полностью игнорируя галлюцинацию. — Тогда куда вы с таким интересом уставились?  
Тварь слегка склонилась вбок, словно приглядывалась получше.  
— Ты ничего так и не понял, Геральт? — высоким, булькающим голосом проговорила она. Геральт отвернулся, но голос, конечно, никуда не исчез. — О, да, не слушай меня. Ты никогда не слушаешь, да? Бедный маленький Геральт. Как мы с братьями веселились с тобой…  
Отец Регис нахмурился. Геральт почувствовал, как по спине течет холодный пот. Влажный голос испариной оседал у него на шее. Тварь была совсем рядом, едва-едва касалась его своим расплывшимся, бесформенным телом.  
— Помнишь, как ты пытался нам сопротивляться? О, мы всегда были слишком громкими для тебя. Ты всегда понимал, в чем подвох, да? Как жаль, что это не помогло…  
— Слушайте, тут высокая криминогенная ситуация, — ровным голосом сказал Геральт. — Я понятия не имею, что вы тут делаете, и может быть, у вас действительно важная причина, но давайте я вас хотя бы провожу?  
— Мне кажется, я уже на месте.  
Геральт ощутил, что вот теперь он действительно выходит из себя. Он замолчал, чтобы собраться с мыслями и снова не сказать чего-нибудь грубого.  
— …никому не было дела до того, как ты старался, — прошептала тварь. На плечи ему с влажным шлепком легли два колыхающихся отростка, и у Геральта чуть не подкосились ноги. Они не имели над ним власти, никогда больше с того времени, как он был совсем маленьким. Они могли говорить, Они могли корчить рожи, Они могли прикасаться к нему — но только невесомо, едва ощутимо. Они были не настоящими.  
Тварь, которая навалилась ему сейчас на спину, была вполне себе настоящей. Она чувствовалась, как настоящая. Геральт понял, что сходит с ума. Это было какое-то очень простое, логичное и абсолютно безэмоциональное осознание — вот он, Геральт Ривский, чувствует и воспринимает того, что нет, вот его начинает трясти от воображаемой влажной липкости и удушающей вони, вот его колени подгибаются под тяжестью вымышленного чужого тела, вот иллюзорные когти впиваются ему в спину — вот он, в общем и целом, сходит с ума.  
— Но как ты постараешься сейчас? — выдохнули ему в шею. — Когда я…  
Что-то впилось ему в шею, и мир потемнел.  
Когда Геральт через несколько мгновений пришел в себя, он стоял на коленях на мокром грязном асфальте.  
— …Словом Бога, Отца нашего, Создателя всего сущего, кто даровал право Апостолам подчинять демонов именем Твоим и уничтожать их силой Твоей…  
— Право? У тебя нет никаких прав!  
— …Святый Боже, что среди всех других Твоих чудес повелел нам…  
— Ты даже на священника не тянешь, — прорычала тварь. Геральт стремительно вскочил на ноги и развернулся. Отец Регис стоял между ним и Тварью, держа в вытянутой руке распятие. Он говорил спокойным, невозмутимым голосом, но с какой-то такой внутренней силой и уверенностью, что даже абсолютно не склонный к религиозной истерии Геральт преисполнился некоторым внутренним трепетом.  
По большей части, правда, Геральт преисполнялся внутренним ужасом. Все, конец, обреченно подумал он. Я окончательно и бесповоротно сбрендил. Я…  
— Со страхом и трепетом я смиренно призываю имя святое Твое, чтобы с помощью силы Твоей я мог изгнать сего нечестивого духа!  
— С чего ты решил, что он тебе ответит? — издевательски спросила тварь. — Тебе? Тебе?!  
— Прошу о помощи Тебя, того, кто придет судить огнем и мир сей, и живого, и мертвого. Аминь.  
— Представление окончено, — театрально объявила тварь и бросилась вперед. Отец Регис отлетел к стене, с таким громогласным хрустом приложившись об нее спиной и затылком, что у Геральта сердце сжалось. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, полностью уверенный в том, что сейчас проклятая материализовавшаяся галлюцинация примется и за него, но тварь почему-то взвыла, и, исходя удушливым сизым паром, рванулась в сторону.  
Геральт некоторое время тупо смотрел в ее удаляющуюся горбатую спину, пытаясь осознать произошедшее, но все, к чему он пришел — это к тому, что к утру его заберут в психушку.  
Он медленно подошел к распростертому на земле отцу Регису, стараясь не вслушиваться в душераздирающие вопли, похожие на затихающие звуки бормашины.  
— Преподобный?.. — без особой надежды на успех спросил Геральт. Любому было очевидно, что человек, который с такой силой ударился о кирпичную стену, может только сложить свои мозги в шляпу.  
— Регис, — прохрипел отец Регис. — Не могли бы вы подать мне руку?  
Чувствуя не слишком уместный в данной ситуации ужас от осознания, что преподобный все еще жив, Геральт помог ему сесть. Затем развернул его за плечи и внимательно осмотрел окровавленный затылок. Никаких мозгов.  
Наверное, от волнения он просто все преувеличил.  
— М-да, — сказал отец Регис, вяло отбиваясь от Геральта. Он со стоном ощупал голову. — Кажется, я немного недооценил масштабы трагедии.  
— Так это было по-настоящему? — тупо спросил Геральт.  
— Хотел бы я себе вымышленное сотрясение мозга, — печально сказал отец Регис. — Насколько лучше сразу стала бы моя жизнь в данный конкретный момент.  
Геральт сел прямо на асфальт.  
Его трясло.

Геральт чувствовал себя крайне неправильно. Не только потому, что вся его жизнь перевернулась, и теперь он стоял на пороге сумасшествия, которое по какому-то немыслимому стечению обстоятельств выглядело сейчас самым рациональным взглядом на реальность, но еще и потому, что он покинул свой пост. Кроме того, ощущения неправильности добавляло еще и то, что единственным действительно пострадавшим тут был отец Регис — его шею и спину заливала кровь, текущая из разбитого затылка, а когда он все-таки смог подняться на ноги и потянулся, то его спина издала такой неприятный громогласный хруст, что Геральт всерьез обеспокоился, не развалится ли отец Регис пополам. Тем не менее, почему-то он сейчас успокаивающе похлопывал Геральта по плечу, хотя по всем правилам именно Геральт должен был сохранять полное спокойствие и отвезти его в больницу.  
— Я обязан вызвать скорую помощь, — стуча зубами, сообщил Геральт и потянулся за рацией. Отец Регис ловко перехватил его руку.  
— Этого не требуется, — мягко сказал он. — В медицинской помощи я не нуждаюсь.  
— Да вас об стену швырнуло, — от возмущения и беспокойства Геральт даже забыл, что у него намечается легкая истерика. — У вас чуть ли не мозги наружу лезут, и, по-моему, вы себе что-то сломали!  
Отец Регис передернул плечами с каким-то неприятным скрипом.  
— Я сказал, медицинская помощь мне не нужна, — твердо повторил он. — Валяйте, вызывайте, если вы так хотите. Но я в этом не участвую, так что доброго вечера.  
Геральт оставил рацию в покое и встал с асфальта.  
— Черт с вами, — буркнул он. — Хотя, по-моему, вы просто сумасшедший.  
— Не исключено.  
— Серьезно, вы двинутый.  
— Это уже немного обидно.  
— Вы всерьез собирались в одиночку справиться с этой тварью?  
— Разумеется, нет. Я рассчитывал на помощь Бога, — сказал отец Регис с таким выражением, что было совершенно неясно, шутит он или говорит абсолютно серьезно.  
— Ага, Бога.  
— Как видите, пока что он занят чем-то другим. Пожалуй, надо придумать план получше.  
— Что это вообще за хрень?  
Отец Регис некоторое время вглядывался в темноту ночного переулка, словно в самом деле был способен что-то увидеть, затем кивнул и тут же охнул от боли.  
— Я настаиваю на передислокации. Пойдемте, тут где-то было круглосуточное кафе.  
И Геральт почему-то послушно пошел вслед за ним, хотя, конечно, ему нужно было…  
Ладно, он понятия не имел, что ему на самом деле нужно было делать. Такого в его должностных инструкциях не значилось.  
В кафе их, грязных и частично окровавленных, встретили не слишком тепло.  
— Бог ты мой, — выдохнул администратор за стойкой. — Что это с вами произошло?  
— Криминогенная ситуация, — разъяснил отец Регис. — Все уже в порядке.  
— Я офицер полиции, — продемонстрировал Геральт значок. — Я, э-э, хотел бы провести опрос пострадавшего. В приятной обстановке.  
Как по мнению Геральта, их объяснения звучали невероятно идиотически, но авторитет полиции все еще что-то значил, а потому отец Регис без проблем получил полагающийся ему чай и завернутый в полотенце лед, который он немедленно приложил к затылку. Геральт остановил свой выбор на скотче, потому что руки у него все еще тряслись.  
— Так что это за хрень? — повторил он, когда на них перестали обращать внимание.  
— Мелкий демон, — рассеянно ответил отец Регис.  
— Мелкий… Мелкий?!  
— Да, довольно безобидный. Что-то, однако, его разозлило. Что-то увеличило, скажем так, его способности. Обыкновенно они так себя не ведут. Слоняются себе по материальному миру, повышают, как вы выразились, криминогенную обстановку, нашептывают людям… Разное. Особенного вреда они причинить не могут. Этот, однако… Этот пытался вселиться в вас, Геральт. Такого не должно было случиться.  
— Так, погодите минутку. Вселиться?  
— Вселиться. Сделать вас одержимым. Подчинить ваш разум своей воле.  
— Как в «Изгоняющем дьявола»?  
— Как в «Изгоняющем дьявола».  
— Так они что — настоящие? — растерянно спросил Геральт. Отец Регис изучал его внимательным взглядом.  
— Да, — наконец, сказал он. — Вопрос, честно говоря, в другом. Почему вы его увидели — вот что меня занимает.  
Геральт молчал.  
— То, что он сказал, правда? — продолжил отец Регис, не дождавшись никакого ответа. — Вы когда-нибудь видели демонов раньше?  
Геральт открыл рот. Геральт закрыл рот. «Всю жизнь», — хотел сказать он, но это было нарушением правила, и хотя правила уже не имели никакого значения, он следовал ему вот уже тринадцать лет. Казалось, скажи это вслух — и произойдет что-то ужасное.  
— Геральт? — настойчиво повторил отец Регис.  
— Когда я был ребенком, — ровным голосом сказал Геральт, — меня лечили в психиатрической больнице. От галлюцинаций. Недифференцированная шизофрения. Это… Не помогло.  
— Как долго? — тихо спросил отец Регис.  
— Восемь лет.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Вы сказали «вселиться», — медленно произнес Геральт. — Он мог завладеть моим телом?  
— Я его остановил. Я бы не позволил этому случиться.  
— Они все… Могли завладеть моим телом?  
— Нет, я же сказал, это… Такого не должно происходить. Те, кто могут захватить человеческие тела — тех вы не увидите, не отличите от настоящих людей, если не знаете, куда смотреть. Эта мелочь? Не имеет такой силы.  
— Спасибо.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— За то, что не дали ему вселиться в меня. Спасибо.  
— Пустяки, — скромно ответил отец Регис. Он снова поморщился, отнял от головы лед и положил окровавленное, влажное от подтекающей воды полотенце на стол. — Прошу прощения, Геральт, мне пора. Если хотите, можем поговорить об этом попозже и в более располагающей атмосфере.  
Геральт допил свой скотч и встал.  
— Куда мы идем? — деловито спросил он. Отец Регис уставился на него с недоумением.  
— Я иду изгонять демона, — медленно и отчетливо произнес он. — Вы идете работать, или, что я бы рекомендовал вам больше, поспать.  
— Вы ранены, вы не обладаете ни боевой силой, ни огневой поддержкой, и сами, по собственному признанию, недооценили его способности. Либо я иду с вами, либо я сейчас же вызываю скорую помощь, а чтобы вы не сбежали, объявляю вас временно недееспособным в виду полученной травмы головы. Так куда мы идем, преподобный отец?  
— Регис, — раздраженно напомнил преподобный отец Регис. — Я священник и я знаю, как это улаживать. А вы-то куда лезете?  
— А я офицер полиции, — холодно сказал Геральт. — Так что кончайте ныть и идем, пока эта штука никого не убила.

— Почему он убежал? — спросил Геральт. Отец Регис все еще дулся, но, как успел заметить Геральт, стоило только задать ему правильный вопрос, и он не мог удержаться от соблазна начать разглагольствовать, так что особенных проблем это не доставляло. Виноватым Геральт себя в любом случае не чувствовал. Он не собирался позволять безобидно выглядящему мужчине средних лет, больше похожего на седеющего учителя философии, чем на экзорциста, в одиночку разбираться с огромной кровожадной тварью — особенно если учитывать, что эта тварь натворила сорок минут назад.  
— Святые символы для них губительны, — ответил отец Регис недовольным голосом. — Все, что имеет на себе божественный след, тоже. Распятие, четки, святая вода, молитвы. Может быть, Бог и не поделился со мной своей силой, но даже малый ее след причиняет демону боль.  
— Серебро?  
— Только для оборотней и умертвий… И некрофагов.  
— Так, нет, хватит, — Геральт резко остановился. — Оборотни что, действительно существуют?  
— Нет, я просто решил, что сейчас самое время пошутить. Да, существуют.  
— Вампиры?  
Отец Регис хмыкнул.  
— В каком-то смысле, — сказал он.  
— Тут может быть только один смысл, — настаивал Геральт. — Либо да, либо нет.  
— Смыслов, мой дорогой друг, у всего есть великое множество.  
— Вы мне сейчас говорите, что я живу в грошовой книге ужасов, а мне никто об этом не сообщил?  
— Вы могли бы и сами догадаться, — сердито заметил отец Регис. — Когда стало очевидно, что вы кристально психически здоровы, можно было бы и поразмыслить над окружающей вас картиной мира.  
Геральт замолчал.  
— Я не… Мне не надо было так говорить, — сказал отец Регис.  
Геральт молчал.  
— Простите. Я злюсь, потому что я за вас беспокоюсь. Это не оправдывает того, что я пытаюсь вас задеть.  
Геральт молчал.  
— Мне очень жаль, что вам пришлось подобное пережить, — не унимался отец Регис. — Это абсолютно неприемлемая тема для иронических ремарок.  
— Разве вы не так же живете? — спросил Геральт, который устал слушать его рассудительные извинения. — Вы же тоже это видите.  
— Я всегда знал, что то, что я вижу — правда. Никто не пытался лечить меня от того, что я вижу реальность, и я никогда не сомневался в том, что здоров.  
— Видите — потому что вы священник?  
— Нет, скорее… Я стал священником, потому что я их вижу.  
— Но почему вы их видите?  
— Природная способность, — уклончиво ответил отец Регис. — Ответ на этот вопрос не приблизит вас к ответу на вопрос, почему их видите вы.  
— Они разбегаются от вас, — задумчиво сказал Геральт. — Я видел, когда мы были в баре. Потому я и ходил в вашу церковь.  
— Мне следовало догадаться, — кивнул он. — Я им… Неинтересен, Геральт. И они не хотели бы со мной сталкиваться. Но, боюсь, с нашим приятелем это не поможет. Он слишком силен. Ему больше нечего бояться.  
— Тогда какой у нас план?  
Отец Регис снова обратил на него внимательный, изучающий взгляд.  
— Мне вас никак не отговорить? Нет? Ладно. Молитвы какие-нибудь знаете? Может быть, у вас есть какие-то религиозные артефакты? Освященная вода? Молитвенник? Вы хотя бы крещенный?  
— У меня есть пистолет, — мрачно сказал Геральт.  
— Великолепно. Правда, физические предметы не причинят демонам вред, пока они не завладеют чьим-либо телом.  
— Слава богу. Он табельный, пришлось бы отчитываться за потраченные патроны, — Геральт начал чувствовать себя абсолютно бесполезным, а потому в нем проснулась некоторая язвительность. Момент и тема для этого, правда, выбраны были явно неудачно, потому что отец Регис посмотрел на него, как на идиота. — Шутка. Слушайте, преподобный, я действительно хочу помочь, и я не могу просто уйти и ждать, пока вам размозжат голову во второй раз.  
— Этого не случится.  
— Да, конечно, потому что вы бессмертный.  
В темноте глаза отца Региса были абсолютно черными и блестящими, словно гладко отполированные камушки.  
— Неважно. Должно быть что-то, что я могу сделать. Что вам нужно, чтобы выгнать эту тварь?  
— Немного времени. Он достаточно слаб… Да, я знаю. По сравнению с настоящими демонами он слаб.  
Геральт понял, что ему никогда не хочется встречаться с настоящими демонами.  
— Я отвлеку ее, — пообещал он. — Делайте, что нужно, я отвлеку ее внимание.  
— Мне это не нравится, — резко сказал отец Регис. — Но переспорить я вас не могу, верно?  
— Не можете.  
Он снял с плеча сумку и сунул ее Геральту.  
— Возьмите. Там есть святая вода. Мы почти пришли.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
Отец Регис со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы.  
— Я чувствую его, — сказал он каким-то странным, вибрирующим голосом. — Прислушайтесь.  
Геральт последовал его совету, но не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, действительно ли он ощущает чье-то зловредное присутствие — или же он просто себя накрутил. Они стояли посреди парка — в той части, где в три часа ночи никого, по счастью, уже давно не было. Щербатая луна ярко светила с неба, оставляя на земле сияющие серебристые полосы, испещренные узловатыми тенями ветвей.  
— Я могу включить фонарь?  
Отец Регис напряженно кивнул. Геральт щелкнул снятым с пояса фонариком и всмотрелся в темноту.  
— Запомните, демон настоящий. Демон настоящий, но он не может причинить вам вреда, пока вы не пустите его в свою голову. Он кормится вашей неуверенностью, вашим страхом. Не сомневайтесь и не соглашайтесь ни на что, что он предложит, и он ничего не сможет вам сделать.  
Геральт хотел было спросить, что все это значит, и не самого ли отца Региса только недавно со всей дури приложили о стену вместе со всей его уверенностью и бесстрастностью, но тот уже отвернулся.  
— Покажись, — приказал он, поднимая в воздух руку с зажатым в ней распятием. С запястья у него свисала нить гематитовых четок.  
— А ты упорный, — сказал голос за их спиной. — Никак не желаешь умирать, да?  
— В моем положении это было бы неблагоразумно, — заметил отец Регис, разворачиваясь к твари лицом. Она висела вверх ногами, вцепившись в дерево, и ее грузное тело колыхалось, словно бы там, внутри, под тонкой просвечивающей кожей, что-то копошилось. — Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem caeli et terrae…  
Тварь зашипела и с мерзким шлепком спрыгнула на землю.  
— В этот раз я закончу дело, — пообещала она, подбираясь для прыжка.  
— …Et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum…  
Геральт испытал срочную потребность что-нибудь предпринять. В голову ему ничего не пришло ничего лучше, чем броситься наперерез.  
— Эй! — рявкнул Геральт. — Ты ничего не забыла?  
Тварь остановилась, взрыв длинными тонкими ногами рыхлую землю.  
— Ах, маленький Геральт, — прошептала она. — Никогда не думал, что, может быть, ты все еще галлюцинируешь?  
— Неплохая попытка, — признал Геральт. Он сжал в руках бутылку, в которой плескалось что-то, что, как он надеялся, было святой водой, а не, скажем, забытой минералкой. — Но видишь ли, тебя вижу не только я, мразь.  
— Ты так в этом уверен? — тварь мотнула в сторону отца Региса бугристой башкой, почти неотличимой от всего остального тела, и заколыхалась, словно протухшее желе. — Ж-ж-ж-жется, — проскрежетала она, припадая к земле. — Но это пока я не проберусь в тебя, Геральт.  
— Ну, удачи.  
— Ты так уверен, что все это настоящее?  
— Ты что несешь?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что не сошел с ума, Геральт? О чем ты вообще думал? Шизофреник, который служит в полиции?  
— Я здоров, — прорычал Геральт. — Меня проверяли. Я…  
— О, ты хорошо все скрыл. Хорошо все подделал. Ведь ты никогда не рассказывал, что ты видишь на самом деле?..  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Геральт, откручивая крышку.  
— Хорошенькая будет новость! — развеселилась тварь. Ее булькающий смех звучал, как шум засорившегося слива. — На всех новостных сайтах страны! Психически больной полицейский жестоко убил священника в переулках Вестминстера!  
— Это не…  
Мир раскололся. Геральт внезапно увидел словно бы вспышку, осколок воспоминания — он смотрит на свои окровавленные руки, отец Регис лежит перед ним, на асфальте, его голова расколота о покрытую кровавыми потеками стену.  
Голос за его спиной стал громче, отчаяннее, торопливее.  
— Credo in Spiritum Sanctum, sancta ecclesia Christiana…  
— Уверен, что это неправда?  
Еще одна вспышка: отец Регис пытается оттолкнуть его, упирается ладонями ему в грудь, и глаза у него очень испуганные и очень непонимающие. Геральт пошатнулся.  
— Потому что мне кажется, что так все и было, Геральт.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Геральт. — Заткнись!  
Прежде чем она успела сделать что-нибудь еще, он бросился вперед, щедро плеснул водой прямо в распростершуюся перед ним аморфную массу. Тварь завыла, зашипела, исходя дымом, вывернулась в пируэте, казавшимся невообразимым для такого толстого тела.  
— Мне это надоело, — сказала она, а затем прыгнула, сшибая его на землю, дыша в лицо раззявленными окровавленными пастями. Геральт приготовился к неминуемой смерти — и почувствовал себя крайне удивленным, когда ничего не произошло. Она сидела верхом, от нее пахло гнилью и мусоропроводом, ребра трещали под тяжестью ее веса — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Геральт чувствовал, как она жаждет вцепиться в него, разорвать на части — и чувствовал, что сделать она этого не может.  
— Думаешь, ты неприкосновенен? — спросила она глубоким грудным голосом. — Да, может быть. Но знаешь, когда тебе нельзя навредить, Геральт? Когда ты спишь.  
Демон не может причинить вам вреда, пока вы не пустите его в свою голову.  
— Отвали, — прохрипел Геральт и с размаху ударил ее в бок попавшимся под руку камнем.  
— Признай, это все ненастоящее.  
Геральт уперся каблуками в землю, попытался спихнуть ее с себя, но ее тело только проминалось, как наполненный водой воздушный шарик.  
— Разве ты не слышал, как треснул его череп?  
— Да отвали ты!  
— Разве ты не слышал, как хрустят его сломанные кости?  
Латинская абракадабра приняла какое-то очень обеспокоенное, искаженное звучание.  
— А он встал, как ни в чем не бывало! Скажи мне, Геральт, такое бывает на самом деле?  
— Мне показалось, — потерянно сказал Геральт.  
— Показалось? Ты видел, сколько там было крови, Геральт?  
— Я не…  
— Кровь была настоящая, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — После того, как ты его убил.  
— Нет.  
— Оборотни? Вампиры? Демоны? Молитвы, изгоняющие нечистых духов? Пора взглянуть на вещи объективно!  
— Ты реальная, — прохрипел Геральт. — Ты настоящая. Я знаю.  
Вспышка: он хватает отца Региса за жилетку, хрустят, отлетая, пуговицы. Хрустят кости, когда его голова ударяется о кирпичную стену. Влажный, тошнотворный треск вызывает в нем волну удушливой дурноты, пахнущей гнилью и мусоркой — и восторга.  
— Я не хотел, — сказал Геральт в его пустые закатившиеся глаза.  
— О, — шепнул голос, — сейчас ты захочешь.  
Геральт почувствовал, что мир снова куда-то уплывает, становится темнее, расплывчатее. Он почти поддался, закрыл глаза, позволяя мраку сомкнуться над его головой, как вдруг его правый бок пронзила острая боль.  
— Хватит!  
Геральт почувствовал, что снова может двигаться. Он откатился в сторону, держась за ребра, по которым его совершенно невежливо пнул отец Регис: злой, встрепанный, он удерживал тварь за суставчатую ногу, другой рукой прижимал к ее судорожно дергающемуся телу деревянное распятие.  
— Убирайтесь отсюда, — рявкнул Регис. — Сейчас же!  
В воздухе резко пахло горящей гнилью. Тварь выла и извивалась, пытаясь вырваться, от ее тлеющей кожи в воздух поднимался желтоватый густой дым.  
— Силой Бога, Отца Всемогущего, Творца неба и земли, силой Сына его, Иисуса Христа…  
Тварь заорала так, как будто ее режут на части. Она извернулась, перекрутившись чуть ли не пополам, и вонзила свободную лапу в плечо священника. Геральт судорожно вздохнул, когда увидел, как на землю густо брызнула кровь.  
— Силой, что низвергла Сатану с Небес…  
Острые зубы вцепились в предплечье его второй руки. Отец Регис на краткое мгновение сбился, переводя дыхание, но не остановился.  
— Я приказываю тебе…  
— Нет, — сказала тварь. Она скрутилась еще сильнее, дотягиваясь лапами до его груди, и когда они прошли через его грудную клетку насквозь, раздался глухой чавкающий звук.  
— Регис, — выдохнул Геральт. — Регис!  
Священник запнулся на полуслове, открыл рот, тщетно пытаясь втянуть в легкие воздух, и закашлялся. По подбородку у него потекла кровь.  
— Приказываю тебе, — неразборчиво прохрипел он, и тогда тварь дернулась, ломая ему ребра с отвратительным звуком выкручивающихся костей и треском разрываемой кожи.  
Регис замолчал. Теперь уже навсегда.  
— Что, никаких больше молитв? — спросила тварь, с хлюпаньем высвобождая конечности из уже мертвого тела. — Мне казалось, уж тебя-то убить будет тяжело.  
Геральт отступил на шаг назад, натолкнулся ногой на что-то круглое.  
— Теперь ты, — сказала тварь. — Теперь нам никто не помешает, верно?  
Геральт наклонился. Его пальцы сомкнулись на полупустой бутылке.  
— На чем мы остановились? Ах, да. Помнишь, как ты его убил? Помнишь, как ты радовался?  
— Да мне плевать, — сипло сказал Геральт. Он вдруг понял, что ему и правда плевать. Может быть, он действительно сошел с ума, может быть, он лежит, спеленатый в смирительную рубашку, обколотый седативными и антипсихотиками, и галлюцинирует. Может быть, он правда болен, и может быть, его болезнь заставила его убить человека, который ему, в общем-то, нравился. Сейчас это было неважно, потому что если это и так, он уже ничего не исправит.  
Все, что он может сделать — это уничтожить эту тварь здесь и сейчас.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Геральт, снимая с пояса нож. — Давай.  
Она бросилась вперед, но Геральт скользнул вбок, зашел ей за спину.  
— Бессмысленно, — нараспев проговорила тварь.  
Геральт ловко увернулся от подножки, перескочил через череду хитиновых лап.  
— Еще и уныло.  
Пригнувшись от просвистевшего над головой удара, Геральт вспорол ее мягкий, податливый бок. На руку, мгновенно утонувшую в ее теле, плеснула липкая вонючая лимфа.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не нанесет мне вреда, Геральт?  
— Ну да, — сказал Геральт. Он отпрыгнул назад от еще одного стремительного выпада.  
— Тогда зачем?  
Геральт, конечно, не стал отвечать.  
Он просто свалил ее с ног яростным пинком, вонзил лезвие ножа в колыхающуюся, быстро затягивающуюся рану, и раздвинул ее края.  
— Ты просто оттягиваешь…  
А потом он вылил в ее полупрозрачные склизкие внутренности все, что еще осталось в бутылке со святой водой.  
Крик поднялся невообразимый. Геральт выронил опустевшую бутылку и покрытый слизью нож, схватился за голову, зажимая уши, и отполз подальше. Тварь спазматически дергалась, катаясь по земле, разбрызгивая всюду жижу и куски… Чего-то, о чем Геральт предпочитал не задумываться. Она завывала, ругалась, жаловалась и проклинала его на нескольких разных языках — Геральту смутно казалось что, в том числе, на несуществующих. Она билась об землю всей своей тушей, как выброшенная на лед рыба.  
В общем и целом, она страдала, так что Геральт почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение.  
В конце концов, она затихла, только изредка судорога пробегала по ее телу, и тогда она издавала захлебывающийся, отчаянный стон. Геральт отнял руки от ушей и неуверенно поднялся на подрагивающие ноги. Пахло так, как будто кто-то умер, причем неделю назад.  
К слову о.  
Геральт повернул голову к лежащей на земле черной фигуре, которая когда-то была преподобным отцом Эмиелем Регисом — живым, читающим проповеди, наблюдающим за людьми в барах и, в целом, пытающимся сделать мир немного лучше.  
Это ведь Геральт виноват, разве нет?  
Если бы он мог сопротивляться ей лучше, Регису не пришлось бы его спасать. Регис был бы жив.  
Тварь за его спиной прерывисто захрипела.  
— Да когда ты уже сдохнешь, сука!  
Святые символы для них губительны, — всплыл в его голове спокойный, размеренный голос отца Региса.  
Что ж, одну молитву он все же знает. Может быть, этого будет достаточно. А что касается святых символов… Вряд ли мертвому священнику уже понадобится его распятие.  
Геральт заставил себя подойти поближе, еще поближе, совсем близко. Опустился перед изломанным телом на колени и неуверенно взял его за руку.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Я попробую это закончить. Мне очень жаль.  
Когда Геральт пытался вынуть из его пальцев распятие, Эмиель Регис открыл глаза и схватил его за плечо.

— Не надо, — попросил преподобный отец Эмиель Регис, священник, восставший из мертвых. Геральт покрепче сжал рукоять пистолета скользкими от чужой крови и слизи пальцами. С него было достаточно.  
— Что это значит? — требовательно спросил он. Отец Регис отвернул голову в сторону, кашлянул, сплевывая кровью, и прижал дрожащую руку к груди. Раздался хруст встающих на место ребер. — Что это, черт возьми, значит?  
— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — сказал преподобный отец. Голос у него был прерывистый, свистящий — что, в общем-то, было неудивительно с такой-то дырой в грудной клетке. Даже в темноте Геральт видел, как под его стянувшейся кожей шевелятся обломки срастающихся костей.  
— Да черта с два! Ты что такое вообще?  
Он поморщился.  
— Меня зовут Эмиель Регис…  
— Я, блядь, в курсе!  
— Рогеллек Терзиефф-Годфрой. И, как мы только что установили, меня нельзя убить. Можем мы обсудить это позже? Если не изгнать его сейчас, он сбежит.  
Геральт взвел курок.  
— Что ты за тварь такая, я тебя спрашиваю?  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил Эмиель Регис Рогеллек Терзиефф-Годфрой, и в его голосе звучала искренняя мольба. — Я просто хочу… Делайте потом, что угодно, хорошо? Хотите, держите меня на прицеле. Хотите, всадите мне пулю в голову после того, как он отправится в Ад. Просто дайте мне от него избавиться. Пожалуйста.  
Руки у Геральта тряслись.  
Все, что он успел понять из этого мистического дерьма, в которое его сегодня макнули с головой, так это то, что демоны так просто не умирают. Эмиель Регис — демон? Демоны могут читать молитвы? Демоны могут пытаться убить друг друга? Или, может, он просто очень упертый святой? Кто еще может воскресать? Зомби?  
Геральт видел, как на его оголенной шее бьется венка. На зомби он не тянул.  
«Вы не отличите их от настоящих людей, если не знаете, куда смотреть».  
Может, это все какой-нибудь очень хитрый демонический ход?..  
Геральт понял, что еще немного, и он дойдет до идеи о Втором Пришествии, а поэтому он снял с курка палец и протянул распростертому на земле существу руку, быстро, пока не успел передумать.  
— Сделаешь что не то — и я вышибу тебе мозги, — пообещал Геральт. — Я вышибу тебе мозги столько раз, сколько потребуется.  
Эмиель Регис кивнул и с трудом встал. Его шатало.  
Вместе они дошли до поверженной, воняющей подожженной мусоркой туши.  
— Все-таки жив, — пробулькала она. — Мне следовало…  
— Ш-ш, — сказал Эмиель Регис. Он немного помолчал, собираясь с силами, а затем заговорил молитву на латыни тихим, прерывающимся голосом. Геральт не слишком верил, что это сработает — но тварь зашевелилась, заныла, заскрипела, пытаясь отползти подальше. Ее тело медленно рассыпалось густым жирным пеплом, начиная с изломанных, обожженных лап.  
— Как… стыдно. Знаешь, ты ведь даже не настоящий священник, — сказала она неожиданно ровным, спокойным голосом. — Божий человек. Ха.  
Эмиель Регис говорил.  
— Мы знаем, что старику до тебя дела нет, — выплюнула она. — Аберрация. Ничтожная аберрация.  
— Аминь, — сказал Регис, и тогда тварь вздохнула и стала ничем.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросил Геральт, гадающий, убрать ему пистолет или нет. Эмиель Регис медленно опустился на колени, сгорбился, прижимая ладони к груди.  
— Аберрация, — пустым, безразличным голосом повторил он. — Вампир. Я вампир. Пожалуйста, стреляйте уже или уберите пистолет, он меня нервирует.  
— Вампир? — изумленно переспросил Геральт. — Священник-вампир? Преподобный отец, вы что все, издеваетесь?  
— Регис, — слишком резко для кого-то в его положении поправил вампир. — Господи ты боже мой! Тут даже букв меньше!  
— Да что ты так злишься, когда я тебя так называю?  
— Потому что демон прав, — сказал Регис. Он отвернулся, уставившись в запачканную бог весть чем землю. — Не то чтобы я настоящий священник, и Богу до меня дела нет. Хватит.  
Что-то в его голосе все-таки заставило Геральта убрать пистолет. Он сел на землю рядом.  
— Демона ты все-таки изгнал, — сказал он.  
— С трудом.  
— Вампир, значит? Это… Живые мертвецы, восставшие из гроба?..  
Регис взял его за ладонь горячими пальцами.  
— Я похож на мертвого?  
— Пять минут назад — да.  
— Я просто потерял сознание. Умереть я… Неспособен. Никогда.  
— Неплохо.  
Регис покачал головой. Его рука дрогнула и соскользнула. Опасаясь, как бы он не отключился и не рухнул на землю, Геральт придержал его за плечи и отпустил, только когда он снова открыл глаза.  
— Давай-ка сразу разберемся, — язык у Региса слегка заплетался. — Я не сплю в гробу. Меня не пугают ни кресты, ни молитвы, ни серебро. Мне можно причинить боль и меня можно ранить — правда, как правило, ненадолго. У меня течет кровь. Кстати, крови я не пью, это всего лишь распространенный миф. Я предпочитаю… — он запнулся так, словно потерял мысль. — Предпочитаю более традиционные виды пищи. Что еще… Я не охочусь на девственниц… В конце концов, у меня целибат… Ах, да, я не горю на солнце. Хотя я его все-таки не слишком люблю.  
— Почему?  
— Мои глаза приспособлены к ночному образу жизни. Солнце слишком яркое. А еще я действительно не отбрасываю тени и не отражаюсь в зеркалах, так что предпочитаю обходиться без… без выраженных источников света.  
— Почему? — снова спросил Геральт.  
— Ах, любознательность — великое достоинство мудреца. Не знаю. Наверное, потому что у меня нет души.  
Регис снова начал заваливаться набок. Геральт наплевал на все правила предосторожности и приличия в обращении с потенциально кровожадным монстром, которого ты видишь третий раз в своей жизни, и вовремя его поймал, заставил облокотиться на себя.  
— Не знаю, насколько там ненадолго тебя можно ранить, но медицинская помощь тут точно бы не помешала.  
— Исключено, — слабо ответил Регис.  
— А, ну да. Вампир. Что значит — нет души?  
Регис приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд у него был расфокусированным.  
— Бог не создавал нас, — прошептал он. — Аберрация, занесенная в ваш мир случайностью. Мы не принадлежим… Ничему. Они не могут меня подчинить, потому что им нечего подчинять, они не могут меня захватить, потому что им нечего захватывать, но они могут… Вы защищены от демонов волей Творца. Мы — нет.  
Регис совершенно определенно начал заговариваться, и Геральт решил оставить его в покое, к тому же, что он все равно почти ничего в этих путаных показаниях не понял.  
Они посидели так некоторое время, пока Регис вновь не пришел в себя. Он хрипло, клокочуще вздохнул, завозился и, наконец, сел, скинув со своего плеча руку Геральта. Надо сказать, он определенно не соврал — даже спустя всего десять минут он уже выглядел значительно менее… трупообразно, хотя в приличное общество Геральт его бы все равно не выпустил.  
— Что ж, — сказал Регис. — Вы передумали меня убивать, офицер Ривский?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Можно узнать, что же так повлияло на ход суждений?  
Геральт пожал плечами.  
— Наверное, — сказал он, — я решил, что тот, кто настолько расстраивается из-за того, что недостаточно хорош для бога, вряд ли может быть плохим человеком. То есть существом. Личностью?  
Регис недоверчиво склонил голову набок.  
— К тому же, — продолжил Геральт, — ты ничего плохого не делал. Наоборот. Просто оказался еще одним из этих потусторонних говнюков, но тут-то ничего не поделаешь.  
Регис хмыкнул и закашлялся. Он издал странный звук, свойственный кошкам, собирающимся наблевать шерстью, и сплюнул на землю сгусток свернувшейся крови.  
— Да, — сказал он, вытирая рот изорванным рукавом. — Определенно ничего не поделаешь.

Геральт вернулся в церковь святого Исидора этим же утром, после того, как ему пришлось провести очень долгий и очень неприятный разговор с начальством на тему того, где он шлялся и почему он выглядит настолько помятым.  
Он попал на самый конец утренней мессы, которую Регис, конечно, все-таки провел. Геральт как мог настаивал, что Регису необходима если не медицинская помощь, то хотя бы отдых, но он отказался даже от того, чтобы его проводили до дома. У вас, сказал Регис, есть некоторые профессиональные обязательства. Как и у меня, сказал Регис. Геральт на секунду отвернулся, а когда повернул голову, то он уже исчез — действие, совершенно невозможное для человека, но, вероятно, обычное дело для вампира.  
Теперь он увидел Геральта, слегка запнулся на полуслове, но быстро отвернулся и продолжил произносить свою латинскую галиматью. Геральт вдруг заметил, что читает он наизусть, в книгу не глядя. Интересно, сколько живут вампиры? И сколько лет он уже повторяет одно и то же?  
Геральт подождал, пока все закончится, и в качестве жеста доброй воли даже перекрестился и сказал дежурное «аминь». Причащаться, впрочем, он не стал — это было бы как-то излишне, просто подождал, когда все, наконец, уйдут и оставят их вдвоем.  
Регис стянул с шеи зеленый священнический шарф с забавным названием, которое Геральт давно благополучно забыл, и сделал вид, как будто чем-то очень занят.  
— Чем могу быть полезен? — вежливо спросил он у книги, когда Геральт подошел поближе. Вид у него был бледный и нездоровый, но для кого-то, кого несколько часов назад выпотрошили, держался он прямо-таки отлично.  
Геральт поймал его нервозный взгляд. До него вдруг дошло, что Регис боится — боится, что он все-таки решил его убить, или что он собирается кому-то о нем рассказать, или еще чего, что обычно делают люди, когда встречаются с существом, которому принято вбивать кол в сердце, а уже потом говорить «привет».  
— Ну, — сказал Геральт, — вообще-то мне пришлось сказать, что на тебя напала шайка неустановленных злоумышленников, и именно этим я занимался полночи, так что подпиши вот тут.  
Регис хмыкнул, бегло просмотрел текст, и вывел быструю витиеватую подпись напротив «Преподобный отец Эмиель Регис».  
— Все?  
— Еще ты сказал, что мы поговорим попозже. И как там было? В более располагающей атмосфере.  
Регис поморщился и приложил к виску ладонь, словно его одолевала мигрень.  
— Атмосфера сейчас не очень располагающая, — сухо сказал он и отступил на шаг назад. Геральт решил попробовать снова.  
— Послушайте, отец Регис, — как можно дружелюбнее начал он. — Нет, ты священник, и я буду тебя так называть, потому что как по мне, ты ничуть не хуже любых других священников. Честно, ты пока что даже самый приличный. Если уж я предполагаю, что я действительно не галлюцинирую, то ты — единственный, кто может мне что-то об этом рассказать.  
Регис смотрел на него настороженно.  
— Прости, что я угрожал тебе пистолетом, — попробовал Геральт в третий раз.  
— О, я совершенно не в обиде. Я просто не хотел бы, чтобы сюда заявилась толпа экзорцистов.  
— Этого не случится, — твердо сказал Геральт. — По крайней мере, если у тебя в подвале нет трупов, или я не знаю, что-нибудь в этом духе. А я думаю, их нет.  
Регис некоторое время изучающе его рассматривал, как будто в самом деле мог просканировать и определить, собирается ли Геральт кого-нибудь звать или нет, а затем кивнул. Он медленно сошел в неф, добрался до ближайшей скамьи и устало на нее опустился. Геральт сел рядом, всем своим видом демонстрируя доброжелательность.  
— Почему бы тебе просто не порадоваться, что у тебя нет ни шизофрении, ни любых других психических расстройств, и не оставить это все в покое? — поинтересовался Регис. — Честно говоря, самый верный способ заработать себе психическое расстройство, изначально его не имея — это погрузиться в славный мир мистики, от взгляда людей, по счастью, обычно скрытый.  
— Почему ты стал священником?  
— Это как-то связано с моим вопросом?  
— Думаю, что да. Почему ты стал священником? Ты говорил что-то про то, что вампиры не отсюда, и богу не принадлежат. Знаешь, вся эта ваша христианская религия построена на том, чтобы получить вознаграждение посмертно, но ты-то никогда не умрешь, и никакого вознаграждения тебя не ждет, и наказания тоже. Даже если ты соврал, ты все равно говорил, что души у тебя нет, а значит, и взять с тебя нечего — никому. Так в чем смысл? Служить чужому богу, который ничего не может тебе дать? С которым ты не можешь поговорить? Если предположить, что он есть — а после демонов и чертовых вампиров я уже во что угодно готов поверить — то, по-моему, это очень, знаешь ли, обидно.  
Регис кивнул.  
— Вообще-то, действительно обидно, — признал он.  
— Ну?  
— Мне очень много лет, Геральт. По вашим меркам, конечно. Я видел, как меняется ваша религия. Я видел, как вы стирали и переписывали религиозные догмы. Я видел, как вы сжигали невинных людей — и как вы потом смущенно признавали, что были неправы. Как вы пытали, уничтожали и разрушали, и как вы помогали, исцеляли и восстанавливали. Я находил отвратительными многие аспекты этой… Религии, и я видел, как она меняется и искажается. О, я помню Джордано Бруно, пренеприятнейший был человек, но, конечно, ничуть не заслуживший того, чтобы его спалили на костре инквизиции. Я переписывался с Чарльзом Дарвином, знаешь, бедняга был истинно верующим, пока здравый смысл все же не победил предрассудки. Я знаю, как ложна, извращена и отвратительна может стать любая вера.  
— Пока что это вообще не объясняет, что ты тут забыл.  
— Погоди, — Регис поднял руку, призывая его помолчать. — Я уже перешел к сути. Видишь ли, Геральт, любая религия всего лишь пытается описать… Часть чего-то большего. И я всегда знал, что это большее существует. Я видел следы его присутствия — присутствия, которое, конечно, всегда обойдет меня стороной, но которое восхищает меня до глубины души, прости мне несостоятельную метафору ввиду полнейшего ее у меня отсутствия. И я видел их. Демонов, духов, потусторонних тварей, просочившихся сквозь тонкие трещины в вашу реальность. Я служу чему-то гораздо более важному, чем католическая церковь — или любая другая церковь. Я служу Богу, потому что я пытаюсь помочь так, как я могу помочь. Потому что отказавшись от старых, отвратительных предрассудков… Вроде убийства, или притеснения, или пыток — вы отказались и от маленькой крупицы истины, которая все-таки затесалась в ваши варварские, жестокие представления о мире. Значит, если эту истину могу нести я, ее буду нести я.  
— И в чем истина? — поинтересовался Геральт. — Помимо убийства, притеснения и пыток?  
— Бог есть, — пожал плечами Регис. — И он защищает тех, кто обращается к нему за помощью. И я буду делать все, чтобы люди могли получить эту помощь, потому что я — священник, и это моя обязанность.  
— А я — офицер полиции, — сказал Геральт. — И моя обязанность защищать людей. Так что расскажи, как я могу это сделать.  
Регис некоторое время задумчиво рассматривал мозаику на стене, хотя Геральт искренне сомневался, что он может увидеть там что-то новое.  
— Мне тебя никак не отговорить, да?  
— Нет, — разочаровал его Геральт.  
— Ну тогда, будь добр, обзаведись хотя бы приличным крестом.  
— Это я могу.  
— И поменьше слушай, что тебе говорят демоны.  
— Это был мой первый раз.  
— И не наставляй оружие на единственного, кто может прочитать мало-мальски приличную молитву.  
— Ты из мертвых восстал вообще-то. Что я должен был подумать?  
— И…  
Геральт широко улыбнулся.  
Он слушал.


End file.
